


Anytime, Chimney, Anytime

by MaddieandChimney



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/M, mentions drug use (as in the episode)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24806296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieandChimney/pseuds/MaddieandChimney
Summary: Set in 2x06, Maddie has to pick Buck up when he's coming down from his accidental drug taking. She's glad to have the excuse to see Chimney again.
Relationships: Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Kudos: 18
Collections: Madney One-Shots





	Anytime, Chimney, Anytime

It’s only been a day since she’s seen him, but she still can’t help the butterflies in her stomach as she stands outside the firehouse. She feels like a teenager again, she’s barely known him for twenty-four hours but she could have spent all that time just listening to him and still need more. She smiles when she thinks of the few hours they spent together the day before, barely realising her brother and Eddie were there, as Chimney told her about how much he loved his job, the scar on his forehead, his favourite things about LA…

She could only remember feeling really disappointed when they had to leave.

More than anything, Maddie wants to tell him that she’d love to see him again. But at the same time, she doesn’t – she’s legally married, a marriage that comes with a whole world of baggage that no one should have to take on. She’s not ready to take anything on, but it still doesn’t mean she doesn’t want to get to know Chimney better. At least, maybe, be his friend. It’s been so long since she had a friend, since she was _allowed_ one.

The woman takes a deep breath before she steps inside, not having been there before, only seen it in the background of the Christmas card Evan had sent her, that had ended up saving her life. “Maddie!” His voice sounds familiar, despite how little time she’s known him, it _feels_ familiar.

The smile is immediate, and he smiles back but there’s something in his eyes. Yesterday, his eyes were… alive, animated as he spoke with so much joy. Right then, it seemed as though he was only half-there, and half wanting to be anywhere other than there.

“Hey, I’m here to take Buck off your hands.” She looks behind him, at the site of Buck, Eddie and a woman she’s not met before but presumes to be Hen, each of them seemingly coming down from their high as they stare off into space. “Are you okay?”

“Oh, yeah, I didn’t get any brownie, thankfully.” His response is quick, only slightly defensive as he scratches the back of his head and she recognises, more than most, the way he struggles to get each word out, and the tension of his shoulders that he’s trying to hide.

“I hope you don’t mind me saying this, I know… we don’t know each other well, but… you don’t look okay.” Maddie doesn’t know what drives her to step forward, she’s never been so comfortable around another person in so little time, but still, her hand reaches for his. She remembers how safe he made her feel, how (despite the terrible night sleep she got saying otherwise) he was fully responsible for the fact she could attempt to sleep at night. Perhaps, she thinks, if only _maybe_ she can make him feel safe too. A small repayment.

He lets out a nervous laugh but relaxes at her touch, “Just… dealing with those three hasn’t been easy. Trying to make sure they don’t hurt themselves… a-and then Bobby, Athena told me he was on the roof… I kept thinking maybe, if I didn’t keep my eyes on for even a second, maybe they’d be up there too and then… that would be my fault.” His cheeks flush with embarrassment, but she still smiles, because his breathing has calmed down ever so slightly.

“That definitely can’t have been easy. But you did a good job,” The confidence comes from nowhere, to press her lips to his cheek and his skin is so soft, her own cheeks flush red when she pulls back. “Thank you for looking after my little brother.” She did want to thank him, but she also hoped it would calm him down ever so slightly. It seems to have the opposite effect because his chest is moving a little quicker than it had been before and the redness has spread to the rest of his face before he looks down at the ground.

“Why don’t I stay with you? Until the others lifts get here, you can finish telling me all about that Korean restaurant you mentioned yesterday.” Her smile widens when he looks up at her with a huge grin on his face, glad he seems sufficiently calm enough to at least relax.

She doesn’t realise her hand is still in his until he gently pulls on her hand, leading her to where her brother is half-asleep. “Thank you.” He says, meeting her eyes and nodding his head, understanding exactly what she did for him without either of them having to talk about it.

She shrugs, “Anytime, Chimney, anytime.”


End file.
